blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seren Archen
Seren Archen Is a Member of the Black Bulls, '''He is also a '''former Mercenary is Crazy Amount of magic power. He is a commoner who only had a sister who was kidnapped when they were young. He loves to fight but gets drown into the battle to the point he forgets about everything else.They call him The Demon of Magic '''because of his odd magic that is only been seen when he is using it Called '''Demon Magic '''that is considered forbidden magic but is the only magic he can use. Appearance '''Seren Archen is a tall man that has a athletic muscular build, He has Purple hair with black tips, He has crosses under his mismatched eyes, His sleeves Vest is Black and Purple with Black fur on the neck and arms, His Pants are purple with black strips on the side with a metal belt around his waist, He has metal shin guards that go from his knees to bottom of his shin with black boots that are metal at the toes and heels On his right arm he has a chain that is wrapped around his whole arm. Personality Seren Archen '''Thinks highly of his magic ability's and power, He is one to get annoyed at people fast if they do something dumb or cowardly. He thinks highly of his comrades and will come to their aid even if he is mad at them. '''Seren causes a lot of damage on mission with out meaning to he gets drown into the fight at hand that he forgets about his surroundings not thinking about himself going overboard for this reason people call him a battle maniac. Seren also dont take lightly to someone trying to kill his comrades if his comrades are hurt his Former Mercenary self shows that is willing to take the life of the person who caused this harm History Seren '''and his older sister grew up poor on the streets growing up was tough no money no food struggling everyday but one day when his sister turned 15 she went to the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony, '''Seren was told he can not go because he was not old enough being only 13 but he snuck in anyways and hid and as the Grimoire chose their users he seen that his sister got chosen but then something odd happened, Even tho he wasn't of age a Grimoire flew towards him and chose him as well. It wasn't like other Grimoires it was black and purple with claw marks on the cover it felt evil. 2 years later Seren and his sister took up jobs as Mercenary's to make quick money and promised to only kill those who did bad deeds who should be killed for them. After making enough money to buy a place to live they decided maybe they should quite being mercenary's and become real knights that night they went to sleep but when Seren woke up his sister was gone and with a note that said she be back Seren waited for his sisters return but nothing. After months of waiting for her return and nothing he got a visit at the door Seren was told they found blood and his sisters chin ( Seren now wears on his arm now) in the street a town over. Seren started taking job after job for information about his but nothing for 3 years. Now 18 Seren Decided to do what his sister and him have planned and become Magic knights he hoped that becoming a magic knight could help him get info about his sister. Seren has been with the Black Bulls for 5 years now now being 23 Magic Seren Archen controls Demon Magic ( forbidden magic) That is taken from Demons themselves this magic is frowned upon considering the high risk this magic has. If not mentally strong the magic can take you over letting a Demon control you. Spells Offensive spells * Demon Magic Demonic Battle Armor: This spell allows the Seren to Cover his arms and legs with jet black armor that have claws, Getting cut by these battle armor in anyway will make mana leak from that person, The mana is then consumed by the jet black armor. The more Mana it steals the stronger Seren gets physically and magically. This Armor also has another ability to absorb spells that are not attack spells so any spell that lingers will be absorbed by the Armor. * '''Demon Magic Devil Sword: '''Dense magic power that takes shape of a sword that can cut through anything. This mana sword can cut through anything however does not have a physical form so it is unblockable. So the target must dodge or destroy the spell. * '''Demon Magic Demon Arrow: '''Jet black arrow that can pierce through Defensive magic, This magic has the ability to deal damage by destroying defensive magic, Stronger the Defensive magic is the more damage that person takes. * '''Demon Magic Demon shot: '''This spell allows Seren to fire off Black magic like bullets from his hands * '''Demon Magic Power of Destruction: '''Black and purple energy surround Seren this energy can annihilate anything is touches however it drains a lot of magic power if used too long. Seren normally uses this in small burst to enhance his other spells.making them way stronger then before * '''Demon Magic Sphere of Destruction: '''Seren can make a Giant sphere of Destruction power that wipes out everything is touches This power is DANGEROUS so Seren does not use it in a unless the time is called for it. Defensive spells * '''Demon Magic Dark counter: '''This Spell makes a large black shield that can throw magic attacks back at the caster or repeal physical attacks. * '''Demon Magic Purgatory: '''This spell is a spell that takes over a wide area and will intercept and absorb incoming attacks to some degree so the user or who ever user wants it to protect wont be hit by spells or attacks while moving in the zone of this magic Support spells * '''Demon Magic 7 layers of hell: '''This magic boost a person physical ability's to their limits making them able to move in a unhuman like way This spell has 2 big drawbacks after the use of the spell the person will be unable to move for few hours unless you get use to it Seren cut it down to a hour. The second draw back you can go insane if you are not mentally strong in this state you could end up attacking the wrong person this will only last till the spell is up or canceled, time depends on the amount of magic the user has the more magic the longer it last, Ability's '''Enhanced Strength: Seren '''is very strong can rag doll a grown man with ease '''Enhanced speed: Seren '''is fast very fast He shows small burst of speed that makes it look like he teleported '''Enhanced Reflexes: Seren '''Ability to dodge is second to none '''Martial art master: Seren '''has trained in hand to hand combat for years making his overall physical ability sky rocket '''Tremendous Magical Power: Seren '''has Crazy magical power some consider is to be out of this world some calling him The Demon of Magic